bushwellplazafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters *Carly Shay - star of iCarly, friend of Sam and Freddie, Spencer's little sister *Sam Puckett - co-hosts iCarly, friend of Carly and Freddie *Fredward Benson - iCarly's tech producer, friend to Carly and Sam *Spencer Shay - Carly's older brother and legal guardian, artist (sculptor) Secondary Characters *Gibby - boy who lives in Bushwell Plaza and goes to school with Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Often shirtless. We met him in iDream of Dance. *Marissa Benson - Freddie's over-protective, OCD mother. Lives across the hall in Bushwell Plaza from Spencer and Carly. *Nevel Papperman - iCarly's enemy, germ-a-phobic, runs nevelocity.com, a site that reviews digital media *Lewburt - Bushwell Plaza's annoying, rude doorman. Has huge mole. Dated Ms. Benson for an episode. *Mrs. Briggs - teacher at Ridgeway High, very malicious and unhappy, has a huge crush on Randy Jackson, is of Irish descent *Principal Franklin - the principal of Ridgeway High *T-Bo - worker at Groovy Smoothie that pushes odd foods on unwilling customers *Chuck - Spencer's 'arch nemisis', Carly tutors him in iTwins *Jeremy- nicknamed 'Germ-y' because he is constantly ill, good at AV stuff, attends RHS *Mandy - iCarly's biggest fan, very annoying, we meet her in iAm Your Biggest Fan *Mr. Howard - a teacher at RHS who dislikes children *Grandpa Shay - Carly and Spencer's grandfather, its assumed that is it their paternal *Rip Off Rodney - 9th grader who sells leftover, bad, used, illegal, etc merchandise Minor Characters *Jeb – tall nerdy French play dude (from iPilot) *Terian – blond girl, plays trumpet and pogo stick (from iPilot) *Simon – snorts milk, makes it come out of his eyes (from iPilot) *Brendan – backward talker, Indian or Mexican (from iPilot) *Rachel – girl with goat (from iPilot) *Wendy - red-haired girl we first see being mean to Carly about Nevel in iChristmas, tells us what Freddie did for Sam in iReunite with Missy *Rhonda Burger - annoying girl that "no one likes" who plays Freddie's girlfriend in iChristmas *Zeke - blond boy who is a very good dancer in iDream of Dance *Melanie - Sam's twin sister who goes to boarding school, we meet her in iTwins *Griffin - the 'bad boy' who steals Spencer's bike, kisses Carly, and is obsessed with tiny stuffed animals *Missy - Carly's old best friend, tries to steal Carly back when she moves to Seattle in iReunite with Missy *Valerie - Freddie's first date&first girlfriend, tries to create a rival web show in iWant to Date Freddie * Mrs. Halberstadt - an elderly woman who lives in Bushwell Plaza, often forgets to turn on her hearing aid. We meet her in iScream on Halloween * Jonah - Sam's boyfriend who tries to kiss Carly while still dating Sam, ruins Spencer's claymation movie *Harry Joyner - a famous artist that Spencer admires a lot, doesn't actually like Spencer's art very much *Miss Lauren Ackerman - a teacher at RHS *Shane - a cute boy that both Sam and Carly have a crush on in iSaw Him First *Sasha Striker - famous gamer, held the world record in Pac-Rat *Mitch - the Christmas angel that changes Carly's life so she can see what it would be like if Spencer was normal *JD - wins hangman in dentention *Wesley - beat boxing boy *Phillip Brownley – junior at Brierwood Prep, student council president, gives Carly the letter about changing schools and her scholarship *Seth – student at RHS, pushes water fountain button for Carly *Doug Toder – "teenager who thinks he's all bad because he's good at fencing" who fences with Spencer and Freddie *Mrs. Peelof - headmistress of Brierwood who interviews Carly *Erine - kid who swallows two golfballs *David - Sam hired him to read a book to her, but he rubs her feet instead *Wade Collins - jerky contestant on America Sings * Kyoko and Yuki - they do a rival webshow and they try to sabotage iCarly during iGo To Japan *Porkchop and Sledgehammer - two truckers that Spencer upsets over a CB radio *Pete - boy who has a crush on Sam in iMake Sam Girlier *Miss Fielder – Carly's art teacher, eventually she and Spencer get romantic in iMust Have Locker 239 *Fred - kid who has famous and funny web episodes that Freddie gets the cast of iCarly in a fight with *Mr. Henning - Freddie, Carly, and Sam's science teacher that teaches them about being 'green' *Shannon - a girl that Gibby likes who likes Freddie better in iWin A Date *Rueben - boy who 'wins' a date with Carly in iWin A Date *Jocelyn – works at the grocery store, only likes Spencer in a tux Unseen Characters *Socko *Tyler *Sam's mom *Frankie - Sam's first boyfriend in the fifth grade, he broke up with her after she pushed him out of a tree and he broke his leg Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars